You're A Jerk, You Know That Right?
by Hotchocolate345
Summary: Warning! Boy on Boy cuteness don't like don't read. Thank you! After a party Remy finds himself at Timmy's house...where some very interesting things happen (Hope this summary works :) ) Please review, fave, and, follow


**This is my first Timmy/Remy so please forgive me if this sucks :) I thought this pairing needed more FF's so here's my contribution. Criticism is advised and reviews are very much appreciated**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Fairly Odd Parents**

**Warning! This story has boy on boy cuteness if you don't like it please don't read it and read something else :)**

**HotChocolate345**

**You're A Jerk, You Know That Right?**

_POV Timmy_

Getting off the bus I noticed something off about my house. There was a white car in the driveway next to my mom's station wagon. Walking through the door I heard mom speaking to someone.

"I'm home! " I yelled from the threshold.

"Oh! Sweety, one of your friends is here!" She said as I walked into the kitchen. "Remy...um how do you pronounce it again?"

"_Buxaplenty._" I stated after seeing him sitting at my usual seat at the kitchen table.

"Turner." He said with an annoyingly calm atmosphere about him.

"Timmy, your father and will be at the Cake 'n Bacon. So you'll have to make your own dinner." Mom says before going to the car. I turn back to Remy.

"I am here to speak with you Turner."

He said moving towards me, no longer in my chair.

"About what," I stated not moving from where I stood.

"I wanted to talk about what had occurred, " he said no longer moving now that he was in front of me. "the kiss."

What he is referring to is what happened a few days ago at some stupid party Trixie was holding. I've been over her for a while now, few years actually, so I wasn't planning on getting the boot for being the weirdo I was when I was ten.

Everyone was there, including Remy. We ignored each other until Juandissimo noticed Wanda and decided to try and win her back. Which caused Remy to follow him, the fairies to run off, him and I to exchange our usual banters of mutual hate and go about our business. At least I thought so until someone decided to interrupt our banters with something about "shutting up already and just fucking." We both shut up and blushed profusely walking away from each other in embarrassment. It had actually happened a few times throughout the party whenever we were near each other. So to see if they were right we left and shared a kiss that was short but slightly lingering. And we ended up making out behind Trixie's house.

"What about it?" I sighed, not really wanting to talk about this.

Remy was silent for a while, seemingly contemplating something when he took an inched closer, into my bubble of personal space, and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry if i am to forward Turner, but in all honesty, I can't stop thinking about it."

Has Cupid hit this guy upside the head or something? I mean, so what? We kissed. We even made out a little. That's it, right?

I tried to take a step back when he lightly but forcefully grabbed my shoulders, causing me to look into those light green orbs.

"I-I don't know what to say I mean...we weren't really doing anything of that much importance," I rambled on for what felt like forever about the logistics of what had happened, when I was silenced by Remy moving one of his hands to my cheek. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against pressure on my other shoulder was lifted and resigned to holding my waist in place. This one was deeper than last time, more passionate, and a lot less chaste. I kissed back shamelessly, not really caring if this was some stupid scheme to get my fairies.

I lifted my arms to his chest, resting them against his well dressed torso for a few moments before pulling him slightly, making the kiss deeper. He hummed in agreement and pulled back, licking and biting my bottom lip. I moaned slightly giving him the chance to snake his tongue around mine. After a heated battle for dominance I had to gain air back into my lungs. He then started peppering kisses down my jaw. I moved my hands up to his hair then extended my neck to give him access.

Gasping I tried to articulate what I wanted to say before settling on, "What...what are we doing?" He smiled with his lips still on my neck, then moves up to my ear, biting it with each word, clearly enjoying how much I'm at a loss right now.

"We're making out Turner."

I give him the duh look. "I'm not stupid Remy." He sighs against my face causing a wave of shivers to go down my spine. Remy then rests his forehead on mine. His lips are red and pouty from my teeth biting them slightly. I can't look away from how lusted his eyes look.

"I would've guessed otherwise." He said with a smirk. I was not amused by this. He starts to move his hands up under my shirt, slowly and gingerly. I shiver and slightly moan. He smirks.

"Shutup, Buxaplenty."

He laughs slightly, husky and deep. He moves my shirt up with his hands still petting and rubbing in just the right places.

I feel as if I might fall so I slightly grasp his shirt to keep me in place.

"I'm seriously getting pissed." I retaliated. I don't care how amazing this feels right now, I'd still consider him my enemy. Remy laughs in response, again, then moves his lips to my jaw. Fuck it all to hell I wanna kiss him, I think as I pull his lips to mine and ravage his mouth, my hands still entangled in his shirt. He groans and pulls me as close as possible. He starts to rub his hand against one of my niples, I gasp and start breathing heavy from how awesome it feels. "R-Remmmy..." I moan out before he takes my mouth again.

He starts to move lower with each kiss, peck, and lick. It feels soo good. He moves my shirt up higher as I move my hands back to grasp at those beautiful blonde curls. Locking his lips on the same place he was teasing, I gasp as he pulls me closer. I fully take off my shirt and start pushing his head closer to my chest. I start to pant and mumble words of him to not stop. I moan as he bits it then smirks up to me before playing with it again. I, reluctantly, remove his head from my chest and look at him seriously. Or as seriously as i can with a blush one my face.

"So like...does this mean we're dating?" He smirks at me before nipping at my nose.

"Or we could just skip that and be boyfriends." I smile before Remy starts pecking my lips not letting me breathe. He then stops abruptly to look at me.

I give him a childish pout before he runs his thumb over my other nip and starts to tease it. I mewl and arch my back. I start panting again. I can see him smirking.

"You're...a-Ah!...jerk...you kn-know that?"


End file.
